


Fullmetal Alchemist: Brothelhood

by shellderfif



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aliases, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Edward, Brothels, Confusion, Depression, Escapism, Good ending don't worry, Hiding, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Prostitution, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellderfif/pseuds/shellderfif
Summary: Edward hides away from all he knows in a small town in Aerugo. Working in the brothel there he plans to leave all contact with his past behind. That was until he was sent to help one of the girls transfer to central... Just stay for a few days then leave. Simple right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the Alias Theophastus in reference to Theophastus von Hohenheim. Not very sexy, but in a sense could be seen as exotic in this world with Xerxes being dead and all.
> 
> Also its my first fic so please be kind.

_ Edward... You shouldn't be alive. _

 

At 20 years of existence he couldn’t find.a point. For the longest time he had ambition and goals, but now that his brother had his body back and was living out his new dreams… Edward had nothing. There was no reason for him to be alive. Laying in some rundown hotel above a bar in Aerugo he was too tired to even cry. When he was a state alchemist, he always had Resembool and wherever the old team was at to return to. Now? Like hell if he had anything. He had dumped Winry a long time ago, and stopped sending letters a few months after he left the area. He was sure Al was worried, but he has Mei and his studies to keep to. 

 

Besides, it's not like him being in any of their lives would benefit them. They’d want to know what he’d been up to and would be horrified of the work that the Elric was doing. It wasn't his fault his wallet was running out of cash and somebody gave him such a tempting offer. He got a place to crash, a new identity, more money and a way of forgetting for awhile. Except sometimes he wouldn’t get a customer and would end up how he was now. Empty.

 

He got up from his bed, brushed his hair, and put on some of his work clothes that he would wear as he sat around in the bar. He put his hair in a ponytail before heading down. If his hair was down it would confuse some of the straighter customers. He spotted some of the girls he worked with chatting up some of the usuals, and headed to the bar. 

 

“Can't sleep Theophrastus?” Millie asked. Edward sat down on a stool and nodded. She ran the place and helped him choose his alias. It was a Xerxian name, very fitting for his roots. Not that she knew of course about where he came from or his past. She was kind, and never asked too much about Ed and what he did before, but still wasn’t afraid to throw a man out of her place if they treated her girls or Ed poorly. She was a protective mother figure to everyone that worked there, even if she didn't know all the details.

 

“Millie? How do you forget everything that has ever happened to you?” He asked. She laughed in response. “Honey, if people could forget like that at least one of the people who come in here would have already figured that out already. Everybody wants to hide away from their sins.” She said. Edward knew she was gonna say something like that, but still felt a bit of disappointment. 

 

“Y'know I'm never going to dig too deep into your story, but if you start to feel like you want to talk after the year of you being here… I am here to listen to you.” She said with one of her kindest smiles. Edward gave a little smile back.“I...I wouldn’t know how to start… but I might just take you up on that.” He was glad he found himself here. No matter how empty he felt  it was nice to have a supportive group far away from everything he had known. He began to talk once it hit one of the less busy parts of the early morning and there were few customers around. He didn’t want to tell her everything, but he would at least start with some of his current worries.

 

“I used to for around 7 years have goals that i would fight for teeth and nail. I had a brother and a job, and even a person i was romantically into. I would go around Amestris doing tasks and research, but then as i started finishing up my goals, I started to realize I didn’t truly have anymore. I tried settling down with a childhood friend, but...it didn't work. I left and now I'm here. I just feel empty Millie… like I don’t really have a reason to live.” Millie patted Ed's head, and he looked up only to see the sort of comforting face his mother used to give when he'd help her out around the house.“Live for me and these girls then. I know very well that you are strong and capable of it, and not always can me and my shotgun scare off those who wreak havoc.” She said. Edward smiled. He still felt empty, but what she said could become something to fill up his emptiness. “I think I can help you out on that.”

 

He spent a while drinking at the bar chatting with Millie about how the girls were doing and a few local matters, until a new client came in and sat next to Ed. He couldn't believe how awful he originally was at dealing with customers, compared to the him now. He would forget to talk or squirm a little too much, but when he first got the job here he was a virgin on these things. Millie made sure to give him one of the younger kinder fellas she knew around the area for his first time. The man still came around as a normal client for Ed, and would often comment on the change in behavior in a positive way. 

 

Edward took a drink as his new client did too. He was a guy Ed had never seen in town before. His black hair and dark eyes reminded him a bit of the Colonel(now general last time he heard), but he shoved that thought in the back of his mind. It wouldn't be very professional if he thought too much about somebody else. Continuing to try and make him relax and feel more comfortable, he decided to put on his usual voice when it came to situations like these that surely would freak out the actual Mustang let alone the team, Al, and Winry. His voice kind and welcoming and dare say a little suggestive. It seemed to work as Ed asked if it was his first time in town and all, and he seemed to lose a bit of his nerves. The man said it was, and that he was actually helping the peace between Aerugo and Amestris, stopping off here for a drink before traveling on to the capital. “Well we definitely got booze here, but let me know if you want a little more.”

 

He thought he must've rushed it to fast, but there was a light in the man's dark eyes, and soon Edward was leading him to his room. Most military men seemed to have a build up of sexual desire within them, Edward had realized quite a big ago. So it came to no surprise when his client went a bit longer, and harder than some. It was satisfying to both of them, especially after Edward knew that he had a place here, and he was wanted. He kind of knew in the back of his head even before Millie even said that he can easily live for her and the girls, that he could call this place home. 

 

His client paid him and gave him thanks, before heading out. Edward took a shower and smiled into the mirror when he got out. “Theophastus doesn't have to do anything with Edward Elric. I can live this way.” 

 

The girls could see the change in Ed's mood. They were all over him chatting whenever they didn't have any men coming in. They'd braid his hair, and some would jokingly whine about how they wish they had hair like his. For the next few weeks whenever a customer for Ed would come in Ed could feel them feel pleased when he would politely leave the girls to chat and drink with them. It was almost as if majority of his customers felt like they held superiority over the girls, even though Ed felt a kinship with the girls that was stronger than his need to get paid. It’s not like the girls and him weren’t professionals. So he did what he needed to and the girls did too. 

 

Ed would chop wood, get groceries, and help fix up the building in the time where he didn't feel like working. He missed his alchemy, but he enjoyed living simply too. Winry  had taught him a lot. He even actually paid attention to her automail knowledge too. He had been planning on leaving Resembool for a while and he needed to know how to deal in case of any troubles. He wasn't planning on ever needing to go back to Winry again so the knowledge was crucial. His leg had been switched out from his metal armored one to a prosthesis with a more plush covering(More convenient for work), once he got his job with Millie. 

 

Edward was helping do dishes at the bar one time, when one of the girls Ed would talk to a lot came up to talk to Millie and asked her something that took Ed off guard.  “Milllie. I think I'd like to leave Aerugo.” Aurora said. She looked nervous about telling her, but Millie just looked up from helping Edward dry dishes with the usual acceptance she had. “Where to?” Millie asked. “I think I'd like to go to Amestris… They've been fixing up their politics so much, and I’ve always wanted to travel.” Aurora explained. Edward tensed. “I know that you know of other brothels in not just Aerugo, and I can’t imagine myself doing anything but this so…” She trailed off. Millie could sense her nervousness probably more than Ed could. “Of course I can give you a good word to one. Theophastus can even accompany you to one. He should know the area well enough from what he told me. There’s a wonderful one in Central that is owned by a good friend of mine. I will send a letter ahead, but I'm sure she will let you will take care of you.” Edward forgot to breathe for a bit. “Oh thank you Madame! You’ve always been so kind!” Aurora hugged Millie over the bar. 

 

Edward couldn't say no to them, and he'd return once Aurora was settled. There probably wasn't even a big chance of him bumping into somebody he knew, and he'd gotten taller and stronger than the last time anybody from central saw him. Maybe they wouldn’t recognize him anyways. The Madame in Central had gotten back to them and was thrilled to get Aurora in her shop. They had bought train tickets, and Aurora was happy to have Ed with her. He was strong and knew combat from what she'd seen of him when customers would get a little too riled up. They were also good friends over the time they knew each other. While she was excited for the next step in her life, Edward was terrified.

 

Aurora and him were soon giving the ticket men their passage papers. They sat in the normal seating. They had enough money to get a private room, but they both had learned a good amount of stinginess from Millie. Knowing that talking about work wouldn't be the most appropriate thing in the public train car, Aurora went on to ask Ed about his time in Amestris. 

 

“I don't really like talking about it… but we've known each other long enough… I’m sorry to keep it vague. I was born in Amestris. Me and my brother screwed up when we were little and would go about traveling to all over the country when we were about 10 and 11 until i was 16 trying to fix our mistakes. I have friends and enemies throughout it, and i just needed something fresh. There are some great people in Central especially. Some people I used to think of as my closest allies still should be there. My old boss should be there too. I would tell you my old name and to drop it if you need help, but it could also get you hurt. Central has quite a variety of food, and nice libraries. The hotels are expensive, but you won't need to worry too much about that. I don't know much about the brothel your going to there, but I’m sure if Millie says it's okay it will be great.” Edward smiled at the last bit thinking about his Madame. “Thank you Theophastus. I’m really glad you came with.” 

 

The train food was mediocre like always, and they didn't have much to talk about, but the majority of the time Aurora was asleep on Ed’s shoulder. They stayed in a few towns before they finally got to central. He felt like he was 15 again almost. Not much had changed. Aurora was nervous but excited. They took a taxi down to where the shop was, and was welcomed very warmly when they came in. 

 

“Welcome! Madame Millie told me you were coming, and look at what a beauty you two are! You are very welcome to stay too young man.” Madame Christmas said. She showed both of them around, and got introduced to some of the girls, who seemed flustered by the fact such a young handsome looking man would be staying with them. Aurora apologized for going to bed so soon, but she was very tired from the trip, and left Edward. 

 

The looks of the brothel felt less warm than the one Millie ran. There were strangers everywhere and he missed the familiarity Aerugo had. Small town brothel was very different than this one. He actually felt weird being the only male worker, even though he technically wasn't going to work this night. He didn’t even feel comfortable enough to drink anything but water as he sat and let some of the girls get to know him.

 

They seemed to be asking quite personal questions. He tried to avoid them as skillfully as he could, but as soon as it became hard to dodge Madame Christmas interfered. “Come on girls. Can’t you tell he's uncomfortable? You know not to do that.” The girls whispered apologies as they left to go elsewhere. “Not too many nice attractive men come in here often. Only my nephew, you and some others, so they must’ve forgotten their usual routine. I apologize for their behavior.” Christmas said. “No need to apologize.”

 

Once he decided that he really didn't want to talk anymore to the girls or Christmas, he returned to his new room. He was anxious but it didn't keep him awake too long. Traveling sure was exhausting. He didn’t remember his dream at all, but he felt panicked when he woke up. 

 

He checked the time to see that it was within non-working hours for the brothel. He knocked on Aurora's door after getting dressed, but she was out and awake. He found her chatting with some of the workers who were awake at this time happily, and when she spotted Ed she waved. “They were just telling me about this great breakfast place! Would you mind joining me Theophastus? They were planning to go back to sleep and I'd hate to go alone.” Aurora said with a smile. Edward wanted to keep his exposure to the city low, but he said sure anyways, and accompanied her to the place. 

 

It was a bit of a walk, but the food and coffee he got was good, and Aurora was enjoying herself. Ed paid for the food, and she asked if they could wander around a bit to digest. They did, even if Edward was nervous underneath his façade of calmness. Aurora was talking about the girls she met, and how she thinks central suits her better. She was a city person. Edward didn’t even realize the woman walking her old dog. Until she called out to him.

 

“Edward?” The voice called. Edward took his eyes off of Aurora to see none other than Riza walking Hayate. Edward immediately looked away “You must have the wrong person.” He tried to claim. He was panicking though, and it didn't take an idiot to figure that out. He could feel the look she was giving him. Aurora put her hand on Ed's shoulder, and gave him a smile. “Edward would be a suiting name for him, but I think Theophastus would disagree with that.” She said. “Well… Theophastus sure does remind me of a shorty I took care of long ago.” Hawkeye didn’t tease Edward much in the past, she left that to Mustang, but even though she was certain it was Ed… “Who are you calling shorty! I’ve grown!” Ed yelled. It startled Aurora, but Hawkeye just smiled. “Nice to have you back.”

 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this.” Edward pleaded. “It may be against my views but I will try to keep it on the low. Mustang is busy and so is the rest of the crew. I was lucky to even get this day off, and it would just throw them off their work if I were to give them the news.” She said. He sighed in relief. “Sorry I didn't get your name? I'm Aurora.” Aurora asked. “It's Riza.” Hawkeye replied. Edward was glad out of everyone he could've seen it was her. “So how have you been doing?” She asked.

 

Edward said he was doing really well, except for the fact he was in central for a bit. They walked together for awhile, Hawkeye asking how long they’d been a pair. Aurora just laughed and said “Maybe if he got off to women it'd work.” Leaving Ed all embarrassed. Riza didn't take it badly though. “A few people I know swing that way. There's no need to be nervous about me knowing.”  She said. “I think Al would be happy to hear from you. You sound like you’ve been doing fine, and you've even made such a nice friend.” Riza didn't realize how much panic those words sent into Ed. “I can't… I know Al would be relieved to hear from me, but I found happiness in a place he wouldn't feel comfortable knowing about. and he'd want to see me. I don't want to be who I was. I'd rather you guys all think I'm dead than to ever come back. I'm just here for Aurora and then I’m back into where I'm comfortable.” Aurora looked sad at what Ed had said. “I don’t want to rip your happiness from you. Just remember that there was a time where you only had each other.” 

 

Hawkeye left soon after saying that, cause Hayate couldn't walk as much as he used to. Aurora walked back to Madame Christmas’ holding Edward's hand to try and calm him down. He was lucky Riza didn't ask about work. Edward went into his room, and laid down. Aurora knew he needed his space luckily, but Edward almost felt like it was almost suffocating. He couldn't tell Al. He'd want to be back in his life again, and Al would remind him of everything that he longed to forget.

 

He slept horribly, but refused to go down to the working area. For one of the first times in this profession he didn’t feel like working. He wanted sex badly, but he felt off about the idea of being taken by some stranger in central. What if one of them brags about sleeping with him and the word gets to someone he knows? Would they track him down and make fun of his career choices? He knew Madame Christmas did want him to work one of these nights, and Aurora probably felt the same too. His co worker would feel better knowing that it was a place where even he felt like working. He had to escort her here, and she'd surely be in danger if he didn’t, but talking to Hawkeye made him realize… Edward Elric should be nothing more than a name of a dead man.

 

There wasn’t much in his room to do. There was a dresser, a queen sized bed, and two night stands. There was a bathroom with a shower and the essentials, but not actually anything to do. He could masturbate, but he usually doesn't have any fantasy to go to so it always left him kind of dissatisfied. He'd rather just get a client downstairs. If sleeping now was going to fuck up his work schedule, he might as well at least join the others instead of being nervous and extremely bored in his room. He got dressed into a long sleeve black shirt, and some shorts a bit longer than knee length(good to let the customers see his prosthesis), and some short boots. He kept his hair down this time, and hoped that the shirt that he was wearing made men realize his broad shoulders and flat chest, it was quite forming, so hopefully nobody mistakes him for a girl again. He came downstairs to see quite a few customers in. His eyes spotted Aurora with one and he smiled. He could do this.

 

He sat at the bar a few seats away from where quite a chunk of people were. Madame Christmas was talking quite a bit to somebody at the end, so it would be awhile until he could get a drink. A man made his way over to Edward. About middle aged but quite muscular not in the gaudy sense Major Armstrong was. He started chatting him up. He was a usual, he told Ed. He was surprised to see a pretty boy walk out of the backrooms, and couldn't help but want a taste. His manner of speaking was creepy in a way, but Ed took it. If he was a usual Madame Christmas was used to guys like these. He couldn't be that dangerous. A hand rubbed into Edward's thigh, and a voice whispered into his ear. “I wonder how many men you've been fucked by. I wonder if I'll be your a hundredth or thousandth man.” Edward couldn't help but turn red. The client had clearly had drunk too much his breath stank, and he seemed as if he was ready to get intimate with Ed even in this room. If the hand wandering higher on his thigh and kisses behind his ear meant anything. “Sir may I ask how much you've had to drink?” Edward asked. The man seem irritated by that. “I just need to make sure, cause all clients have to be somewhat sober before I can let them into the backrooms.” The man seemed to get angry at him, and he knew that would ruin the whole mood of the room if he were to let this man stay any further. “Sir if you refuse to tell me how much you've had-” “Is he giving you any trouble?” A third voice interrupted.

 

Edward no matter how much he wanted to disappear in that moment couldn’t help but look at who ever was attempting to help. Dark eyes melt golden and Ed felt absolutely horrified. He didn’t even realize he was staring blankly into space while Mustang escorted the man out. A sound of a man sitting next to him made him snap back to reality. He looked over at his once senior officer, and tried to bite back his fears a bit to at least say something. “Thanks for the help, but I need that seat open for potential customers.” Ed tried to say as firmly as he could. “How strange that I came here to see if they had information quite a few things, but here they had the answer to a question I wasn't planning on asking.” Mustang said, clearly ignoring what Ed had said. “I didn't know you visited brothels. Having issues getting normal dates with women? Once again can you please let me at least try and get a customer tonight?” Ed wanted to start yelling at him to leave him alone, but that would be just as bad as keeping the customer he had just a few minutes ago. 

 

“My aunt runs this place, and if you really just want to be satisfied I’m not afraid of doing it to you. We can catch up while we are at it.” Mustang said, a smile running across his lips. Edward blushed. “What awful luck.” Edward thought. “Are you really going to be insistent on talking to me?” Ed asked. “More than just that.” Mustang said. Never in all Ed's years did he expect him to use his voice like that on him. It was smooth and warm and seemed to reverberate throughout his body. He didn't want to see Mustang at all, let alone talk to him, or even lead him to the bed, but no wonder he was seen as a womanizer. He was using the voice one would expect from a top working in this field. Had he before? No. No. Edward casted that out of his head. He probably just learned it from Christmas. 

 

Mustang could tell Ed was shocked. He knew whatever Christmas wanted to stay in this bar would, so he had no threat of this getting out. Nothing more than a trip to his aunt. He never expected Edward to actually seem interested in his offer at all, or even to be there. He just was asking for information on a new case when Madame told him to go over and save one of her new workers, which just so happened to be the missing Fullmetal he hadn't heard from in years.

 

Edward bit his lip nervously. “I don't want to talk, but you aren’t going to leave until I tell you what you want to hear. We should head up to my room. Even if we don't fuck I don't want you to bring up anything that can be overheard in here.” He took him by the hand, and into the back area where Ed's room was. As soon as the two of them were alone Mustang started talking, and much to Edward's displeasure, stripping. He wasn't wearing his military outfit, but instead a white button up and some dark trousers. He looked quite attractive in it. “Where have you been?” he asked. “Aerugo. I’m just in central for a week to help settle a girl who just started working here, and then I’m going back.”

Ed explained. “How long have you been whoring yourself?” Ed had to turn away from Mustang. He had unbuttoned his shirt and had thrown it to the ground, and the way he had phrased his line of work had him bothered. “Almost 2 years now.” Ed answered. “Do you enjoy it?” Mustang asked.  Edward couldn't speak. “Can I at least see your face to gage your answer from your expression?” When he didn't turn around Mustang did it for him. He still refused to meet his eyes, but expression seemed to easily tell his answer. He very much did enjoy it. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Edward asked. Mustang gently grabbed him by the chin. “You stopped writing letters, and even I need to blow off steam.” When they kissed, Edward’s knees went weak. Mustang detected this and held Ed up using his other hand that was now wrapped around his waist. “We aren't… supposed… to kiss…” Ed said whenever he could pull away enough to say a word. Mustang continued anyways. “I know, but you aren't just a whore to me.” Something about those words made Edward feel incredibly warm inside. He pulled Edward onto straddling his lap as he sat on the bed. He helped him take off his shirt. 

 

Moving his hands to Edward's nipples, and giving them a light pinch he heard Ed’s voice get higher a bit. He was incredibly sensitive. “I hate that you are seeing me like this-Ah!” He cried out as Roy grinded against him. “Really? You seem to be enjoying it a lot.” He teased. “Shut up! You bastard-Ngh!” Ed couldn't even get to finish his sentence before he got flipped onto his back and kissed. Mustang ground his hand against Edward's clothed erection. If he didn't have his tongue in the young man's mouth he was sure Ed would be calling him a bastard some more. He pulled up Edward’s legs, to help get his shorts and boxers off. Mustang looked down at Edward. He was stunning. His golden hair was sprawled out on the pillows, his legs spread wide on either side of the flame alchemist, his lips were a deep shade of pink from the kissing, and his face was red and lust filled even when he tried to glare at Roy. 

 

“You owe me extra for this.” Edward said. “Sure. I’ll fuck you better and longer than any other man.” Roy grinned. “I was talking cash you perverted bastard, and I don’t believe you could ever pull it off.” “Oh?” Edward realize he fucked up by saying that, he already felt weak just from the kissing and if Roy kept at it… There was an evil look on his partner for the night's face. He reached over into the end table and grabbed some lube. He coated his fingers in the substance, taking Ed by the wrist, and kissed him gently and sweetly. He slipped a finger into his hole, and then another as he began to curl his fingers brushing into Ed's prostate. “Ah! Fuck...Mustang!” Edward cried. After a few more thrusts into that spot, Edward's whole body was shaking with arousal. Roy began to nibble and lick down Edward’s neck. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. Rubbing his cock down with lube, he aligned himself with Edward's entrance, and pushed in slowly. He took Edward by the hands as he went back and forth. It was excruciatingly slow, and his cock hurt from being untouched, but the thing that got him was what Mustang was whispering into his ears. “Would you he against me having you as my own?” He asked. He was being so gentle yet so passionate at the same time, and Edward had never felt such a feeling before. He kissed Ed again, and again, each kiss being more and more soft and loving.

 

It lasted way too long, and Ed had no idea if he could go back to normal sex  There was a time where Roy did speed up, but he was still whispering sweet nothings. He didn’t know if he meant any of it, but he surely knew what it did to him. “Why the hell did I allow this?” 

 

Soon after they were finished Roy kissed Ed sweetly and left, saying he should go to work. Edward gave a soft goodbye, and soon he was all alone with his feelings. He really did do it longer and better than any other time Ed had been slept with. It was already light out! He didn't know what to think. They had barely talked like Ed had expected. Hawkeye said that Mustang was busy. Maybe he was just pent up? Except Edward had dealt with pent up officers sometimes, and they usually didn't exactly treat Ed like the way Mustang did. He felt like they actually made love instead of just sex. That thought made him even more confused. Mustang is lonely? Maybe he saw a familiar face who was open to such things, and lost himself in the idea of having an actual lover? That reason made the most sense, but there was still something that felt off. “Why me? He's always been found attractive by the ladies, so he could've probably have found a wife by now if he wanted to, and sleeping with an old subordinate was risky. Let alone a prostitute male.”

 

Edward waited until he could feel more of his legs again, before slipping into the shower. He had to clean his ass out. Mustang had come multiple times inside of him, though he held out longer than Ed did. His cock felt spent, and his throat hurt. He probably couldn't work today either. He felt all jumbled. If he stayed in his room he definitely would not be able to sleep. He stayed in the shower for awhile. 

 

He looked into the mirror before putting on clothes, he could only see his chest up, but looking down at his thigh it was the same. The bastard left hickies! He couldn't dare get a client in this condition! He was too out of his mind to even realize when Mustang was leaving them, let alone stop him from giving him such marks. Ed felt frustrated. He wanted to march to Roy's office and yell at the bastard. He knew that it was a horrible idea, it would out him and Mustang, so instead he just put on his clothes, pissed at the hickey that  he'd have to buy a turtleneck to hide. Ed grabbed his wallet, and headed out to find a clothing shop. It'd be embarrassing to be seen with such a fresh mark, but he didn't own makeup or a scarf. Maybe he should invest in that too. “I bet the smug bastard enjoys the idea of me walking around with these marks.” 

 

\---

 

“Did you sleep at all last night sir?” Riza asked. Roy stayed silent and continued to read through reports and sign off on different papers. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, and his movements spoke of exhaustion. He hadn't slept more than 6 hours this week. “I’m fine Lieutenant.” He lied. Her eyes held heavy disappointment. “If you don't take care of yourself you're work will start lacking, and you won't be able to reach your goals. Go home early and get some rest General.” Her demand that sounded like a suggestion made Roy frown. He hated being bossed around, but she was right like usual. “Fine.”

 

The drive back to his home was uneventful. He wanted to see Ed again, but he'd have to keep his visits to a minimum. He hadn't planned on seeing Ed in the first place, let alone kiss him and have sex. It had been too long since he had enjoyed somebody’s company in that manner, and Edward's reactions were a big turn on. He might've gone too far, but he didn't regret it.

 

He unlocked the door to his house, and crawled into bed after getting undressed. Remembering Edward he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in years he slept well with no nightmares. Maybe actually having a lover would do him well...


	2. This song is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENDING CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT I FELT WEIRD LEAVING THE FIC AS IT WAS. also i kinda got real sappy in this chapter because I was listening to "Tonight You Belong to Me" but the steve martin and bernadette peters version.

Roy was lost. He new central well at this point so he wasn't physically lost, but mentally he was losing it. His ambition was falling through the cracks, as he felt lonelier and sicker with each passing day. He wanted to go back and see Ed again, but being general had its setbacks. He didn't believe much in signs, and he knew that Ed wouldn't be staying long, but Roy felt the need for something different. He laughed poorly at his own self. Giving up everything you worked for is surely something different, and definitely was idiotic. He couldn't help but think of how good it felt to be away from work and forget it all though. Just being in the room with the once Fullmetal and doing some teasing made him feel youthful again. Riza had been trying to get his mood up, so maybe she wouldn't shoot him if he left. He had quite a bit of money with his rank, that it would last him a while after all. Grabbing his jacket and heading to Madame Christmas’ he asked himself  “Was he really doing this?”

 

The conclusion was yes. He was out of his mind for sure, and maybe he wasn't thinking as cleverly as he had in the past, but entering the bar there was no turning back. Ed was surprised to see Mustang enter, but there was a part of him that was happy to see him. A little stray thought had Ed blushing before Roy could say a word. Roy raised an eyebrow at his reaction. “Was I really that good that I made a professional blush at the sight of me?” Mustang asked. Ed would hate to admit it but it was true. “I don't know what you mean.” Roy smiled at the response. “Do you remember what I said near the end?” He asked. The ex-alchemist looked puzzled. “Uh, that you had to go to work?” Edward replied. “Not exactly what I was talking about. It was something like having you as my own, I believe.”

 

Edward looked like he had actually forgotten until his face lit up in embarrassment. “Aha… I think i do remember that…” He said. “I'd like to make a proposal. How about you go traveling with me and I'll cover the costs. Sex isn't necessary unless you are in the mood of course, but I'd like to see the sights, and nobody better than you to show me.” Roy was a bastard sometimes yeah, but looking at the bags under his eyes and the genuinity in his voice? Ed knew Roy well, but never had he looked so exhausted. Traveling didn't sound too bad, but one thing troubled him. “I’ll go, but what about your work?” He asked.  “I'll take all my vacation days off.”

 

Calling in for vacation days frustrated the few that had to take over Mustang's work, but they couldn't be too mad. The man had worked overtime for many months worth to deliver some of their best results. Roy got the tickets that Ed had chosen, and headed off with luggage in hand.

 

Edward was nervous. How are you supposed to talk to your once superior officer who you slept with? Alchemy was a bitter topic after all for Ed. He still found it interesting yes, but after researching so much into it, he still needed a long while before he could think deeply into it again. Talking about work? Ed couldn't talk to much about it on a public train car, and it seemed like Mustang's job had soured his health a bit. He didn't even realize he was making a face until Mustang stopped looking out the window and poked Ed's forehead. “Wrinkles aren't good if you are to go back to your job eventually.” Roy smirked. Ed wanted to shout back, but it wasn't like it was a lie. “You still piss me off y'know.” Ed grumbled. “Wouldn't have it any other way. If you weren't a little snarky I would want to know where the real Edward was.” He teased. “Hey! I have gotten better!” Ed defending himself had never felt so weird. Ed thought at first because they seemed closer now, but more specifically he realized it was because Roy actually seemed to be relieved to be around him. Authentic Roy smiles were rarely seen this often.

 

“Was work really putting you low Mustang?” Ed blurted out before he could catch his tongue from wandering on such touchy subjects. Ed immediately regretted saying that. Roy’s smile left, and it wasn't like he was angry, no. He was just torn inside. “With decline of health I was going to not make it to where I wanted anyways. I feel weak for losing sight of my dream, and neglecting my health. My ambition started dying a few years after the promised day. Even with people supporting me I still….” The frustrated look on Mustang's face was.unbearable. Ed impulsively moved next to Roy, and hugged him. It was humiliating to have done it, but it was obvious why he came to Fullmetal. He was safe, had good comrade history, he trusted him, and Roy needed physical comfort he knew Ed was now willing to give. It was hard to deny that Ed was happy to be with someone so secure to be around, somebody he didn't want to run away from. Roy pulled away from the hug first, simply requesting “Can I?” Ed nodded in response. The kiss was quick but sweet, gentle enough to make Ed's stomach flutter. They didn’t want to be caught, but they both wished it lasted longer.

 

“I guess we both gave up on what we thought we wanted. I gave up on living a simple life, and you sound like you are giving up on climbing the ranks.” Ed said. “People rooting us on and we still feel like it’s wrong. You put so much effort towards your plans, more than mine at least. I expected to die before getting this far.” They both started to laugh a bit. “I’m glad you didn’t die Ed. Otherwise I wouldn’t have taken this break.” Looking at Roy made Ed’s heart skip a beat. The casual clothes he never often saw him in made it seem like a special occasion. The man who was always in uniform decided to travel with him of all people, he could have gone with Riza or something, but it was Edward Elric himself that he chose. His whole build and look was so incredibly beautiful in a sense that Ed didn’t even realize he was staring. Snapping out of it, Edward knew. He was surely enough in love with Roy Mustang, and even if Roy wasn’t entirely in love with him yet. Ed was what the Flame Alchemist needed at the moment.

 

His heart was beating so loud that he didn’t even notice when Roy called out to him. “I never knew love could be so deafening.” Such a thought spoken aloud had his traveling partner in shock. Shock was replaced with a wide smile, and it didn’t take long for Ed to realize he said it. “You are incredibly cute when you are flustered.” “C-cute!?” Ed squeaked. “For somebody who just confessed I think it’s fine to call it as it is... I’d like to escape with you, because I care about you the same way.”

 

\----------

 

It felt like a honeymoon. Ed took him all over Amestris showing him little shops and places he and Al visited along with his own lone travels. Roy had been through a lot of the areas, but hadn’t heard the tales or actually taken time to enjoy it before. He knew that even if he tried to explore more in the past it wouldn’t be as beautiful as when he was with Edward.

Mustang called in that he that he was quitting, had the paperwork sent out, all after calling Riza to let her know that he was leaving all of it behind. She understood and accepted it, after hearing his voice kind of giddy for once. Edward got the nerve to send Alphonse and Winry letters, updating them a little bit, but mostly just to let them know he was alive and living well. It was in the northeastern part of Amestris they decided that they should find a place to stay. You could only travel so much, before having to work again after all. They found a nice two story house that needed some work, but they fixed it up in no time. It was a quaint town more snowier than Resembool, but they did handy work around town, and on the side Ed would do minor automail repairs.

 

It was funny to the both of them that they ended up like this. Two once legendary alchemists, living completely differently from how anybody expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I might do more fics of this ship but I'm still uncertain bout it. I kinda just wanted to see my boys fall in love and live well.

**Author's Note:**

> Im kinda winging this off of vague ideas I've had for awhile, but I think so far so good. Please let me know in the comments if you think I should go a certain route or something. I know kind of what I want but multiple minds work better than one!


End file.
